Friends and Chips
by Badwolfxx
Summary: An old story i wrote, but decided to keep it up here. Cos i was really proud of it at the time.


A short story- friends and chips (book 2 in series) 

The doctor pressed a few more buttons as a Pink ball whizzed past his head. Rose and jack were playing Frisbee in the TARDIS control room. He had told them a thousand time but they didn't listen. He needed something to distract them.

"CHIPS!"

They both squealed and laughed as Gwen walked into the room, her hair still wet from the shower. Gwen was part of the TARDIS crew now. When the doctor gave the others assignments he let Gwen stay, she was nearly as fun as rose, less emotional, but fun in the ay she was sarcastic and could look at humans freshly, which rose was finding increasingly hard to do.

At the moment Gabriella and Troy were on a mission in California, as the American torchwood reps.

Sharpay was at a beauty pageant that was getting taken over by an alien.

Harry had something to do, that no one could no about; the doctor was the only one he confided in.

Owen was on a special mission to find a lady-killer, his speciality, and Ianto and Toshiko were at torchwood looking after Cardiff.

They had all wanted to stay with the doctor in the TARDIS but he hated it so crowded so he gave them missions. Obviously Jack and Rose were going to stay with him, and jack had decided Gwen was coming too.

Gwen reminded the doctor of what rose had been like, amazed at everything, and scared and worried. Rose was different now, kind of like him. She didn't squeal every time a monster nearly got her, well unless it was a very big monster, and rose; well know she knew what to do. She never needed repeated instructions when they were in a crisis. Sometimes he wondered if it was the trip into the void that had matured her and he hated himself for it.

"What are you squealing about?" Gwen said in her strong welsh accent.

"Were getting chips" shrieked rose.

The doctor looked at Gwen and shrugged.

AS they stepped outside the tardis rose looked around, it was snowing.

"Where are we?" she yelled grabbing the doctor's hand.

"Erm...Planet earth 2030 I think"

"Okay so they still have chips then?" said rose.

"They bloody better do im freezing," said Gwen.

"Come on ladies, its on me" Jack said as all four of them went out into the snow.

They were in London, and as they got to Covent Garden they realised it was a short time before Christmas. Rose surveyed a group of singing Santa's with distaste.

"Rose, I think they're real people don't worry!" The doctor knew she was thinking about the last Christmas.

They found a chip shop, and the greasy fat chav girl, with her million hoop earrings and Nike airs stared at them.

"Oooo, fantastic, come to rescue me have you?" The voice coming from the fat girl was not the one they would have expected. It was posh, flirtatious and sarcastic, and it was a voice the doctor and rose knew very well.

"Cassandra???" the doctor asked incredibly.

"Yes alright its me!" Cassandra said, "Have you missed me?"

"How did you get here?" The doctor asked.

"Well you know you left me in chip to die? Before he passed away I jumped into someone else, going backwards and backwards until I got here, and found her. Why is rose laughing?"

Rose was on the floor in fits.

"You're, you're a Chav, a Big hairy one at that, all sweaty and greasy, nice earrings too…fun working in a chippie is it… "'She said between gasps for air.

"This would have been you're future if it weren't for him. Besides she might be able to hear you." Cassandra replied.

"Oooo didn't you ever get taught how to behave, not a way to treat your customers?"

"O lets just get to the point," said Cassandra, and she swooped at of the chav, who sat there gormless, and towards the doctor, jack, rose and Gwen.

The doctor and rose knew what was coming and ran to the door, jack with his quick impulse ran too, but Gwen wasn't quick enough.

Cassandra went through Gwen's mouth, and possessed her body.

"Oh leave it Cassandra, you know we always win!" said rose.

"Please let me have her, she's so young and fresh, oo fantastic"

"NO!" Jack stepped forward. "She doesn't belong to you, you greedy cow, you can't take her over, she's got a boyfriend, a life, and she's a human"

"And you're saying you and rose aren't, what are you know time lords."

"Me and rose have been with the doctor for a long long time. Wave seen so much, maybe too much, and we aren't in reality, we can't think like humans…we think like him"

Cassandra was moved…would she get her freedom.

And in one small swoop Cassandra moved out of Gwen's body, the doctor caught her as she stumbled back, but Cassandra swooped across the road and into a little girl walking with her parents, who looked about three.

Rose and jack made to go after her, but the doctor stopped them.

"Leave her." He said.

They stared at him.

"That little girl there, with Cassandra inside her, will grow to be the leader and founder of the 2nd great and bountiful British empire.

The girl turned back and winked, the doctor waved.

"OI! You lot, dya wanna buy sumat or ar ya just gona stand there, init?" A rough, chivvy voice came from the fat chav.

And all four of them burst out laughing.


End file.
